1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a diode and an electrostatic discharge protection circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When charged human or metal is contact with integrated circuit device, static electricity may be discharged at the integrated circuit device. If discharged static electricity flows in the integrated circuit device, its characteristic may be changed. This in turn may cause abnormal operation of the integrated circuit device.
Static electricity flows in/out and from/to an integrated circuit device through input/output pads of the integrated circuit device. For example, the static electricity may flow in the integrated circuit device by the human body model (HBM) and machine model (MM). The integrated circuit device has an electrostatic discharge protection circuit for protecting internal circuits from the electrostatic discharge (ESD).
As the integrated circuit device is scaled down, an electrostatic discharge protection circuit occupying a small area may be required. Further, the integrated circuit device may be easily damaged by the static electricity due to an increase in integration of the integrated circuit device. Accordingly, to protect internal circuits of the integrated circuit device from the electrostatic discharge, an electrostatic discharge protection circuit occupying a small area may be required.